sasuke and naruto ture feelings
by 4everbebe
Summary: what happens when sakura and hinata strated dating kyji and moka what will naruto and sasuke do? main sasusaku naruhina please review thank you
1. Chapter 1

SASUKE AND NARUTO TRUE

FEELINGS

Sasuke and naruto was sitting on a tree when the saw hinata and sakura walking into the woods together.

Naruto: Hey sasuke what do you think they are doing?

Sasuke: how would I know dumbass

Naruto: who you calling dumbass you ego having bitch

Sasuke: what you say you ramen eating freak

So while naruto and sasuke was yelling at each other sakura and hinata was sitting by a tree waiting for there dates.

Naruto and sasuke was fighting when they saw two guys walk by going the same way hinata and sakura did.

Sasuke: who the hell are they?

Naruto: I don't know bitch

Sasuke glared at him

So being carious they went to see where the boys was going.Sasuke and naruto was shock to see that the boys was talking to THERE sakura and hinata.

Hi moka and kyji said a blushing hinata and sakura Naruto and sasuke was thinking the same thing "there blushing at those losers"Sasuke and naruto didn't believe there eyes sakura and hinata blushing over some other guy and not them.WHAT.HELL.IS.GOING.ON.HERE!!!

Hinata and sakura had met kyji and moka at tenten party Naruto and sasuke had turn them down again

FLASH BACK

2 days ago

hinata: Hi naruto do you want to dance with me? Said a shy hinata (naruto is mean to hinata in the story and have allot of fan girls)

Naruto: Why in the hell do I want to dance with some one like you Naruto walk off with some hoe leaving a crying hinata.

Sakura: hello sasuke how have you been?

Sasuke: that none of your concern forehead Sasuke walk off with one of his whore of a fan girl.

Hinata and sakura was crying in a room together when kyji and moka walk into the room

Kyji: are you two okay?

Moka: yeah are you two alright?

Sakura: where fine "OMG there hot"

hinata: thanks you for asking" there so cute"

Moka: so do you guys want to go on a date with us?

Kyji: that if you guys don't have a boyfriend that is?

Sakura whispered to hinata saying "do you think we should" Hinata "I think so naruto and sasuke don't like us anyway" so they both said at the same time "we love to" blushing.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura was walking with kyji and hinata with moka they both was blushing while holding there hand. While naruto and sasuke was watching in envy while thinking (GET YOUR HAND OFF MY GIRL)

Sasuke and naruto always liked hinata and sakura but never told them because they were to shy.

Sasuke: what do you want to do naruto?

Naruto: let's fallow them

Sasuke: alright let's go

Sasuke and naruto fallow hinata and sakura and there dates

WILL DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU


	2. sasuke and naruto watch

Chapter 2

Sasuke and naruto follow sakura and hinata and there dates to the park they were watching the lake together

Sasuke: they must be cheap

Yeah we would of took them somewhere better than here I bet hinata and sakura don't even like this place laugh naruto almost falling out the tree they were hiding in

Sakura: o this place is beautiful

Yeah it is nice said a blushing hinata

Kyji: I glad you guys like it

Moka: we knew you will just love it

Sasuke and naruto couldn't believe what they were hearing was 'sakura and hinata really falling for them could they' was all they was thinking

Kyji and moka took hinata and sakura home (sakura was sleeping over at hinata house)

Sakura: thanks for taking us out today

Kyji: you're welcome

Hinata: yeah thanks a lot

Moka: no sweat

Kyji and moka was about to kiss them naruto and sasuke watch in envy when NEJI walk out the house to get some air (I HAD TO PUT NEJI IN THE STORY HES MY FAV ON NARUTO AND THE BEST LOOKING) hinata and sakura stop them before they can kiss them kyji and moka was mad and sasuke and naruto was happy that neji came out

What do you guys think your doing said Neji in a "if you touch them I'm going to kill you look. This made moka and kyji scared and sasuke and naruto happier

Kyji: non…nonthing

Moka: we were just leaving they said good bye to sakura and hinata in run for there life

Sakura; neji what you do that for?

Hinata: yeah neji you scare them off "naruto and sasuke was shock they wanted them to kiss them

What all I said was what do you think you doing smirking at them.sakura and hinata went into the house mad?

Neji: alright sasuke and naruto come on out

Sasuke you knew we were there?

Neji: I not stupid like naruto

Naruto: what you say  
Neji: so what are you to doing here anyways ignoring naruto glares

We…just um naruto and sasuke didn't know what say

Neji: whatever I'm going back to bed see ya

Sauce and naruto was walking home (THEY LEAVE TOGETHER AND THERE RICH) when they heard kiji and moka talking so they listen in what they were talking about

Kyji: can you believe how stupid those girls are thinking that we like them ha

Moka: yeah all we have to is make them love us then slept with them and leave easy as cake than we will win the bet (there friend betted them that the couldn't make girl fall for them in 2 weeks) Naruto and sasuke was about to kick there ass when they saw the police go by they didn't want to go to jail tonight so they said forget they just have make sure that sakura and hinata doesn't fall for the two ugly mother fuckers

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ILL UPDATE SOON PLESE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura and hinata woke up the next day and was talking about there dates

Sakura: last night was way fun

Hinata: tell me about but neji had to come and messes up are first kiss

Yeah said a mad sakura

For you guys info I didn't mess up your guys date I just went out to get some air Said neji listening from the door

Hinata: what!!! are you listening on are conversation !!

I'm not listen I just happen to walk by in hear my name asshole said neji coolly

Sakura: whatever

Whatever I'm going to train in the wood and with that neji walk off

The phone had ring and hinata answer it

Hello Said hinata

Kyji: Hi hinata it kyji is sakura there?

Hinata yes she here

Sakura: who that?

Hinata: it's kyji

Moka: hinata we was wondering if you guys like to on other date with us

Hinata: we love to…ok bye

Sakura: so what they want on other date with us

Yes! Said hinata happily

Will let's get really said sakura happy too

1 hour later

Knock knock sakura open the door and it was kyji and moka

Hi guys said sakura blushing

Kyji: wow you look hot

Sakura was wearing a black mini skirt and a pink tube top to match and showing off her stomach.hinata came down and she was wearing a blue dress that show off her curves

Moka: while hinata you great in that dress" thank you" said hinata and they left for there date.sakura left with kyji and hinata with moka little did they know sasuke and naruto follow them.

SASUKE, SAKURA AND KYJI

Kyji ha took sakura to get some ice cream

Sasuke was watching in the distance looking at everything they do

So sakura I wondering if I can kiss you said kyji smirking at her

Sakura: yeah…sure you can

Sasuke had to think of something fast he saw one of his fan girls grab her and said were on a date the fan girl was about to jump for joy when sasuke run to sakura and kyji table before they can kiss. When sakura saw sasuke she stop kyji from kiss her.

Sakura: hi sasuke blushing at him

Kyji knew by the way she was looking at him she love him

Sasuke: sakura can I sit here

Su…sure sasuke shock that he had asked

The his fan girl was mad" why do we have to sit here"sasuke "because I said so bitch"so the girl sat next to kyji and sasuke sat next to sakura

Kyji; so you must be the great sasuke I hear about

Sasuke: yeah I'm am

Fangirl: sasuke I won't some to drink

Sasuke: shut up whore I'm talking

Kyji: don't talk to her like that

Sasuke: what are you going to do about bitch?

Sasuke and kyji was about to fight when sakura stop them

Sakura: sasuke you jerk your mess up my date

Sasuke: sakura sasuke was in shock at what she just said she really like this guy

Kyji just smirk and the fan girl was in shock that she just said that to her sasuke

Sakura grab kyji by the hand and walk out the place mad as hell

'Why did he had to come, just when I started getting over him'sakura thought was interrupted by kyji

Kyji: sakura are you okay

Sakura: yes sorry about that didn't know sasuke was coming

Kyji: come on we have to meet moka and hinata

NARUTO, HINATA AND MOKA

Moka…Naruto stop it right know said a screaming and mad hinata.naruto had came and push moka 'accident 'moka got mad in pus naruto back in they were about to start fighting but hinata stop them.

Moka: sorry hinata

Narutio: hinata you're taking his side over mine

What do you care you hate me remember

You hear her she doesn't like you ugly fucker said moka smirking at naruto and grabbing hinata hand in left with her.naruto was piss off."Naruto why did you have to come"hinata thought was interrupted by moka

Moka: come on we have to meet kyji and sakura at my house

Hinata: okay let's go

AT MOKA HOUSE

Sakura, hinata, kyji and moka was all kissing each other

Hinata try to stop moka but he wouldn't stop

Moka: come on baby you know you want to

Hinata: stop…moka

Sakura: hey she said stop you asshole

Kyji had grab sakura and push her on the floor and said" shut up you bitch"and start kissing them sakura bit him and he slap her

Hinata: sakura...you jerk but before she can say any thing moka hit her and the stomach making her fall to the floor they start beating them

MEANWHILE….

Naruto and sasuke was walking mad that the girls had chose those jerky ass bitchs

But all of a sudden they heard hinata and sakura scream (they were right by moka house) so they follow there voice to moka house.

Naruto: shoud we go in? Sasuke nodded and kick the door down and they were shock to see that kyji and moka beating on sakura and hinata.

Naruto; what the fuck

Kyji and moka stop in there tracks

Moka: will will if isn't stupid and meanie

Sakura and hinata run to a corner crying there heart out and happy to see sasuke and naruto.

Sasuke had punch moka in the lip and naruto kick kyji and the stomach they were beat the crap out of them. While sakura and hinata watch after they were done with beating them up real bad after sasuke and naruto gave hinata and sakura there jackets in took them home leaving a broke rib moka and a broken jaw kyji sakura and hinata gave them few kicks before leaving.

SASUKE AND SAKURA

Sakura: thanks…for helping us smiling at sasuke

Sasuke: your welcome…sakura

Sakura: yes

Sasuke: i…love you

Sakura started crying "I love you too…sasuke" they kiss and hug all the way home.

NARUTO AND HINATA AT HINATA HOUSE (NEJI WASN'T THERE)

Naruto: hinata are you okay

Hinata: yes…thanks naruto for helping me

Naruto: no problem…I'll do anything for you hinata…I love you

Hinata was in shock 'I love you too naruto' she kiss he good bye and went into the house smiling.

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLESE REVIEW AND TELL ME

SASUKE AND SAKURA NARUTO AND HINATA 4EVER!!!!!!!BUT NEJI #1


	4. there back

A/n o.k. I'm back I been writing other stories and I jus reread this on and I decide to write some more chapters so please review and in joy it

Sasuke and naruto is 19 and sakura and hinata is 17

5 years later

Naruto and sasuke was sitting in a tree just thinking about life, they both was in college and they were living together. They also had girlfriend sakura and hinata they been dating for 3 years ever since that whole kyji and moka thing happen.

Naruto: hey sasuke…what do you think ever happen to the guy's kyji and moka

Sasuke: I don't know…and I don't care

Naruto was about to say something else but was interrupted by hinata and sakura. He and sasuke look down at them, sakura was holding a basket and hinata was holding a blanket and they was both smiling at them. Sasuke and naruto look at each other in smirk and drop down from the tree.

Sakura: we came to see if you guys wanted to go on a picnic with us?

Naruto: sure why not

So all walk to an isolated area for they can be alone and have some quite time with each other. So they lead the blanket down on the ground and sat on it.

Hinata: so naruto, sasuke…I heard you guys get to graduate early from college?

Sasuke: yeah we do

Naruto: yeah we sure do!!!

Sakura: naruto stop yelling

Naruto: oh sorry

Sasuke: man sometimes you can be so stupid

Hinata and sakura giggle and naruto pouts and sasuke just smirks

Naruto: will I don't know why have to be quite…it's not like some one watching us

Little did they know was they were being watch by two people they never wanted to see again at all.

Moka: so what the plan?

Kyji: don't worry we'll think of something…It's only a matter of time before they will pay for what they did.


	5. WHAT THE

Chapter: what was that?

Naruto and hinata was sitting in hinata's room watching a movie together, they do this

Very week to get some alone time it seem that they been hanging around sasuke and sakura to much.

Naruto: hinata are you o.k.?

Hinata: yeah…I'm fine

Naruto: you look a little scared

Hinata: I'm fine…omg WHAT WAS THAT?!?

Naruto: I'm going to go check it out I'll be right back

Hinata: I'll go with you

Naruto and hinata was walking down the hall way, when they saw a shadow on the wall. Hinata was about to scream but naruto cover her mouth. She scared out her mine, naruto grab bat and walk towards the shadow, hinata followed closely behind, naruto jump forward and was about to hit the person, in till he saw who it was.

Naruto: what?? Neji what the hell are you doing here?

Neji: well if you must know idiot, I came back to get my stuff for the football game tomorrow, and what was ya'll doing in here?

Hinata: we was just watching a movie

Neji: is that so?

Naruto: yeah…what you don't think we…

Neji: shut up I don't want to know, well I'm got of here…see you guys tomorrow at the game.

With that Neji was gone and hinata and naruto went back to there movie, little did they know they were being watch by no other than moka, who was planning there revenge

Sasuke and sakura was sitting in the park just looking at the moon, they wanted to be alone, and they were having a nice time.

Sakura: I love you sasuke

Sasuke: I…love you too sakura

Sakura: what do you think naruto and hinata is doing?

Sasuke: who knows, who cares

Sakura: sasuke you're so mean

Sasuke: but you love it

Sakura: hahaha…sasuke what was that?

Sasuke: how should I know? Maybe it's a cat

Sakura: did you see that in look like a flash from a camera

Sasuke: some one watching us

Sakura: sasuke I scared

Sasuke: come let's go

Sasuke and sakura left, and when they did kyji came out of a bush smirking evilly, he wanted them to play and he already knew what he was going to do.

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!!!!


	6. PLAN 1

A naruto anime fic

Sasuke and naruto true feeling

By

Bebri91

Sasuke and hinata was waiting at the ramen shop for sakura and naruto. They all had decided to meet here, well naruto beg them to go. While they waited there was awkward silence between them.

'So sasuke I heard you and naruto got A'S in all your collage classes…that's good' said hinata, she was trying to make a little conversation between them she couldn't take the silence.

'HN' was all sasuke said he wasn't a talker. Hinata knew that that's why she didn't push it. They sat there in complete silence for least 15 minutes before sakura show up and hinata was glad, now she had some one to talk to.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, for once in his life he wish naruto was hear, because he rather listen to him talk about Raman all day instead of listen to sakura and hinata talk about stupid girls stuff.

'Hey guys sorry I'm late!!!' naruto yells while running up to them, sasuke prayers had been answered.

'Its ok naruto…lets go eat' says hinata, so all four of them walk into the Raman shop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ok are you ready?' ask kyji, moka just nodded his head.

'Hahaha…it time for pay back' laugh moka, they both hated sasuke and naruto. After what they did they will make sure that they will pay.

'Good let's go' whispered kyji; he was ready to get this over with.

'Ok you got the poison ready?' ask moka; they had snuck into the kitchen while no one was watching.

'Yeah…I got it' kyji said, while pouring it in sasuke, hinata, sakura, and naruto's ramen bowl.

'Hurry up someone's coming' said moka, kyji put the last of the poison in the bowls and they both ran out of the kitchen.

'That weird I thought I heard some one in there…oh will' the waiter said, while putting the ramen bowls in cart and rolling it out of the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Men!! This ramen is soooo goooood' naruto yells, while stuffing his face with ramen, sakura and hinata just look at him with disgust.

'Well you shut up…loser' stated sasuke, he hated eating ramen with naruto, and he was irritated by his dumbness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hey look there eating the ramen…know let the show begin' laugh kyji

'Yeah hahaha…after this lets go get something to eat' said moka, kyji just nodded

'Hey look those four people are choking' pointed out moka, moka look at kyji and kyji look at him and said

'You think they eat…' moka look in the window at sasuke and the gang and said

'Why aren't they dead yet'

'I think we poison the wrong people' said kyji

'Damn' they both said at the same time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Man that was so scary…they just die' said sakura, she was still freak out about the whole scene that just happen at the ramen shop.

'Yeah…I just want to go home' whispered hinata, but loud enough for them to hear, naruto just hug her and pulled her close.

' it was weird I wonder what happen' sasuke said while pulling sakura close to him, naruto just sigh, he was tired and wanted to go home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Look at them they got lucky…this time' said kyji

'Yeah next time will get them' said moka

'Hahahhahahahahah' they both laugh like the manic they are….

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU


End file.
